


Ciao Mario

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sommerpause/Sommer-Transferperiode 2013
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Bastian ist schon wieder in Deutschland, als Mario seinen Wechsel bekannt gibt. Eigentlich haben sie schon alles gesagt und Mario will sowieso nicht reden, aber am Ende sind ein paar SMS vielleicht doch genau das, was er braucht.





	Ciao Mario

Mario wusste nicht mehr, wie oft ihn das kurze Vibrieren seines Handys während der vergangenen Stunden in allen möglichen Dingen unterbrochen hatte. Dafür wusste er verdammt gut, dass er jetzt, wo er einfach nur auf seinem Hotelbett lag, absolut keine Nerven mehr dafür hatte, auch nur eine weitere Nachricht zu lesen.   
  
  
  
Von ehrlich gemeinten Glückwünschen über neutrale Zur-Kenntnis-Nahmen, zum Teil einfach nur als Grund, wieder mal mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, bis hin zu zweifelnden Worten in Bezug auf seine Entscheidung war alles dabei gewesen. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, was er sich am liebsten anhörte oder las. Im Moment wollte er einfach  _gar nichts_  mehr hören und wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, obwohl es draußen noch taghell war, aber ihm gingen sowieso viel zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf, um eine realistische Chance auf verfrühten Schlaf zu haben.  
  
  
  
Sein Handy vibrierte erneut. Eigentlich hätte er nicht mal aufstehen müssen, um an das Mobiltelefon zu kommen, doch sein Arm kam ihm – wie alles andere – gerade so unglaublich schwer vor.  
  
  
  
Der dritte Vibrationsalarm innerhalb von vielleicht maximal fünf Minuten ließ ihn einfach nur noch aufseufzen, denn er wusste, was das bedeutete.  _Wen_  das bedeutete, und im Grunde hatte er seit der offiziellen Bekanntgabe doch nur darauf gewartet. Resignierend drehte er sich nun doch ein Stück auf der Matratze, wenn auch nur gerade so weit, um problemlos an seine Nachrichten zu gelangen.   
  
  
  
_„Ciao Mario! Ich könnte zu Inter wechseln, die sind bestimmt noch interessiert.“_, lautete der erste Satz hinter Bastians Namen, und Mario seufzte erneut. Genau, das war eine wahnsinnig gute Idee. Inter. Das Inter-Trauma.  _Ihr_  Inter-Trauma…  
  
  
  
_„Obwohl, vergiss es, ich bin immer noch nicht drüber weg. Vielleicht hat Mark noch Connections zu Milan.“_  Mario musste leise lachen, auch wenn er sich noch zu gut an Marks Wechsel vor ein paar Jahren erinnerte und was der alles ausgelöst hatte. Bei Bastian, bei ihm selbst, bei  _ihnen beiden_.  
  
  
  
_„Glaubst du, Juve ist schon über unsweg?“_ Er tippte mal stark auf Nein, und wahrscheinlich war Juventus Turin da nicht der einzige Verein, dem es nach der vergangenen Saison so ging. Vielleicht war er nicht mal selbst darüber weg. Einerseits, weil sie für ihn nicht ganz nach Plan verlaufen war, außer, wenn er dann doch auf dem Spielfeld gestanden hatte, andererseits, weil es für den Verein einfach ein Traum gewesen war. Noch immer war. Und für Bastian, gerade nach allem, was in der Saison  _davor  _passiert war, und mit allem, was das alles für ihn bedeutete, sowieso. Und, Mario wusste nicht, ob es an den vielen ernsten Gesprächen oder an der Euphorie, oder vielleicht auch an beidem, gelegen hatte, aber sie hatten so viele Unsicherheiten, so wahnsinnig viele Probleme zwischen sich aus dem Weg geräumt, weswegen es auch ein bisschen  _ihre  _Saison war; und immer sein würde.  
  
  
  
Obwohl er auf keine einzige von Bastians Nachrichten geantwortet hatte, waren schon wieder drei neue eingetroffen, als er weiter nach unten scrollte. Bastian kannte ihn so gut wie kein anderer – er wusste, dass er sie alle las, und er wusste wahrscheinlich auch, was er sich zu jeder einzelnen dachte.  
  
  
  
_„Wir hätten Florenz auch einen Doppeldeal anbieten können: Kauf einen, den Zweiten gibt’s gratis dazu!“_  Ein leichtes Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Sicher, das alles hier waren nichts weiter als Spinnereien, nicht zuletzt, weil Bastian Bayern nicht verlassen würde, schon gar nicht jetzt, aber manchmal halfen sie doch irgendwie. Das war schon in den letzten Wochen so gewesen, aber jetzt, als alles abgesegnet worden war, brauchte er sie noch ein bisschen mehr.  
  
  
  
_„Oder ich schmeiß einfach alles hin und genieß das Leben in italia_ _. Du kannst trainieren gehen und ich geh gemütlich Espresso trinken und Eis essen.“_   _Spinner_ , dachte Mario nur, und  _ich vermisse dich_.  
  
  
  
_„Oder du kommst einfach mit und stattdessen trinken wir Wein in irgendeiner kitschigen Gondel oder so, wie wär’s?“_ Das grinsende Gesicht dahinter konnte nicht über die Tatsache hinwegtrösten, dass das alles keine Option war, aber vielleicht musste es das auch gar nicht. Schließlich  _wollten_  sie das auch beide gar nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so, noch nicht jetzt, und erst recht nicht, wenn sie stattdessen Fußball spielen konnten. Irgendwann vielleicht, ja, aber für den Moment war dieser Wechsel die beste Entscheidung, die er hatte treffen können. Für sich selbst, aber auch für sie beide, denn er wollte Bastian nicht irgendwann verbittert vorwerfen, dass er nur für ihn eine weitere Saison auf der Bank verbracht hatte.  
  
  
  
Bastian hatte ihn auch nicht gebeten zu bleiben. Aus demselben Grund, aber auch, weil er ihm nicht im Weg stehen wollte; weil er verstand, was die Chance auf einen erneuten Stammplatz für ihn bedeutete.  
  
  
  
Und trotzdem brannten seine Augen, als das Display eine weitere Mitteilung anzeigte. Denn auch wenn er sich an die Situation, dass Bastian zurück in Deutschland war, weit weg von ihm hier in Italien, besser schnell gewöhnen sollte, und obwohl er eigentlich seine Ruhe wollte, hätte er ihn jetzt einfach nur gerne hier an seiner Seite gehabt. Nur kurz. Für diesen einen Moment, in dem er doch wieder an allem zweifelte und sich fragte, ob er nicht einfach nur einen verdammten Fehler gemacht hatte.

 

 _„Ich weiß, dass du nicht reden willst, aber sag mir, wie’s dir geht.“_  
  
  
  
Es war vielleicht dämlich und vor allem für jeden Außenstehenden absolut unverständlich, warum ihn dieser eine gewöhnliche Satz so sentimental machte, aber er wusste, was sein Freund damit meinte. Genauso wie der wusste, was gerade in Mario vor sich ging, was er dachte; dass er sich irgendwo zwischen Erleichterung über die getroffene Entscheidung und deren hoffentlich positiven Einfluss auf seine Zukunft als Fußballer und der aufkommenden Angst, alles kaputt gemacht zu haben, befand. Mario musste Bastian gar nicht antworten, wie es gerade in seiner Gefühlswelt aussah. Aber er tat es trotzdem.  _„Ich liebe dich.“_  
  
  
  
Die ganzen anderen Nachrichten konnte er immer noch nicht einordnen. Aber dass Bastian im gleichen Moment dieselbe Nachricht abschickte, war sowieso alles, was er lesen musste, um das Handy schließlich komplett stumm zu schalten und tatsächlich noch in der Abenddämmerung einzuschlafen. Denn egal, als was sich das Ende seiner Zeit in München letztendlich herausstellen würde, es gab Dinge, die noch lange nicht vorbei waren.


End file.
